Lancer (Cú Chulainn)
1= |-| 2= Lancer (Cú Chulainn) is a character from the Fate Series appearing in the Light Novel Series and Anime/Manga Series Fate/Stay Night. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Erza Knightwalker vs. Lancer * Lancer vs Pyrrha Nikos * Mai Hazuki VS Lancer (Cú Chulainn) * Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night Battles Royale * The Spear Fighter Battle Royale (Fedora Lord Para 348) Completed Battles Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents As Lancer Class * Aranea Highwind (Final Fantasy XV) * Bulat (Akame Ga Kill!) * Demonic Lancer (Dungeon Fighter Online ) * Diarmuid Ua Duibhne (Fate/Zero) * Jean-Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kain Highwind (Final Fantasy IV) * Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) * Phantom Lancer (DOTA) * Raziel (Legacy of Kain) * Stinger (One Punch Man) * Wolverine (Marvel Comics) As Caster Class *Scáthach-Skaði (Fate/Grand Order) *Konoe A. Mercury (BlazBlue) *Vivi Ornitier (Final Fantasy) History Death Battle Info Background *Name: Cú Chulainn *Alias: Sétanta, Blue Spearman of the Wind, Child of Light, Hound of Culann *Height: 6'0 (185cm) *Weight: 154 (70kg) *Master: Bazett Fraga McRemitz (Original Master), Kirei Kotomine (Fate/Stay Night), Ritsuka Fujimura (Fate/Grand Order), Rin Tohsaka (Fate/Extra) Hakuno Kishinami (Fate/Extella), Misaya Reiroukan (Fate/Prototype) *Likes: Women with strong will, irrational promises *Dislikes: Devious methods, betrayal *Qualified Servant Classes: Lancer, Saber, Caster, Archer, Berserker, Rider Weapons *Gáe Bolg **Obtained from Scáthach in the Land of Shadows **Carved from the remains of Curruid's skull. **Functions in two different ways enabling it too be treated as two separate Noble Phantasms **Primarily a Throwing Spear however Lancer wields utilizes it in close-range combat Parameters *Strength: B *Endurance: C *Agility: A *Mana: C *Luck: E *Noble Phantasm: B Skills *Magic Resistance **Ranked C **Cancel spells with a chant below two verses. **Cannot defend against magecraft on the level of High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals *Battle Continuation **Ranked A **Allows for the continuation of combat after sustaining mortal wounds. It will also reduce mortality rate from injury **Represents the ability to survive or the mentality of one who doesn't know when to give up **Enables Lancer to survive injuries that would normally kill him or be fatal *Disengage **Ranked C **The ability to withdraw from the battlefield in the midst of combat or reset the battle conditions **Bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match. *Divinity **Ranked B **Is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not *Rune Magic **Ranked B **A Skill that denotes one having possession of Runes **Granted to him by his mentor Scathach **Uses Norse runes due to quick incantations suited for close-quarters combat **Is nearly a First-Rate Magus **When making proper use of it, powerful and varied effects are mastered **Mainly employs utilizes it for employing effects corresponding to the skills Magic Resistance, Clairvoyance or for raising parameters to A **Sees much more frequent use when manifested in the Caster class *Protection from Arrows **Ranked B **Is that ability to deal with projectiles as well as an increased defense against ranged attacks by predicting the projectiles' trajectories through means such as hearing the sound of air being cut or sensing killing intent **A power that Cú Chulainn has had since birth **Is able to avoid any long range attack if he has made visual confirmation of his opponent **Tracks down ranged with his eyes and defends against them **Is capable of dealing with most projectiles even in conditions where he cannot see his opponent visually **Is capable of even avoiding Noble Phantams Noble Phantasm *Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death **Rank: B **Type: Anti-Unit **Range: 2-4 **Maximum Number of Targets: 1 Person **A focused Single-Target Attack **Reverses the nature of causality (cause and effect) in order to cause of the "lance being thrust" comes from the effect of the "opponent's heart being pierced" **It is an attack on destiny itself **Attack is capable of moving at impossible angles and will always reach it's target **It is an Insta-Kill Attack **Attack deals the damage equal to an opponents own health limits plus the damage from the Spear itself **Can be utilizes Seven More times before Lancer requires Magical Energy from his Master *Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death **Rank: B+ **Type: Anti-Army **Range: 5-40 ***Range: 40-50 in Fate/Extella **Maximum Number of Targets: 50 People **The true use of Gáe Bolg **The "attack that unleashes countless darts at the enemy" that is spoken about in legends **Converts all of Cú Chulainn's Magical Energy into Raw Energy and releasing the accumulated power after it is hurled causing it detonate upon impact with enough power to be blow away a large number of enemies **Distorts space to create a "tapestry of action" that causes Gáe Bolg to split into thirty spear heads in his legends however the number of spear heads has increased upon Cú Chulainn becoming a Heroic Spirit **It does not carry the property of "always pierces the opponent's heart" **Was capable of destroying and breaking through Six Layers of Rho Aias Feats *Strangled the Guard Dog protecting the house of Blacksmith Culann which was said to have the strength of Ten Men to death *Journeyed to the Land of the Shadows and eventually received the Spear Gáe Bolg from Scathach *Repelled attempt on his life from the Goddess Morrigan who transformed into many animals and eventually wounded her *Single-handedly challenged the army of Queen Medb *Defeated and killed his son, Connla in a duel, who was also mentored by Scathach and was undefeated *In life, while mortally wounded, tied himself to a post with his own entrails just so he wouldn't die lying on the ground looking like a wuss *Fought against Archer (EMIYA) **Fought against Archer (EMIYA) for a second time in the Unlimited Blade Works route and overpowered and overwhelmed him *Fought against Saber (Artoria Pendragon) then severely wounded her and could've potentially killed her had it not been for his orders from Kirei Kotomine *Fought Assassin (Hassan of the Cursed Arm) on equal ground during the Heaven's Feel Route *Held his own against both Shirou and Saber (Artoria Pendragon) during the Fate Route *Fought against and held back Gilgamesh for half a day *In Fate/Extra fought against Berserker (Lu Bu) and was capable of gaining the advantage *Fought against Lancer (Vlad III) in Fate/Extra *Survived impaling himself in the heart with Gáe Bolg and was still capable of standing back up, killing Kirei Kotomine, scaring off Shinji Matou, and setting the place on fire with a rune *In Fate/Extella, Iskander states that Cú Chulainn's spear is faster the light *Defeated Lancer (Elizabeth Bathory), Rider (Medusa), and killed Ruler (Jeanne d'Arc) during his Side Story in Fate/Extella *Killed Kirei Kotomine during his story in Fate/Unlimited Codes *Stated to be one of the Fastest Servants during the Events of the Fifth Holy Grail War in Fate/Stay Night, capable of chasing and catching up to a speeding truck. *Defeated Lancer (Medusa), Archer, and Saber Alter in Fate/Grand Order as Caster *Fought Cú Chulainn (Prototype) to a Stand Still in a dream of the Former during Fate/Grand Order Faults *Lancer Class Servants are weak against the Saber, Berserker, Ruler, and Beast I Class Servants *Was killed in all three Routes of Fate/Stay Night **Was killed by Gilgamesh in the Fate Route, Assassin (Hassan of the Cursed Arm) in the Heaven's Feel Route, and was mortally wounded and eventually killed in the Unlimited Blade Works Ruote *Has poor luck as a result of a result of having an E Rank in Luck *Protection from Arrows can only be utilized when the Projectile is a Thrown-Type causing Attacks with Wide Range Attack Types that explode on impact, or attacks from weapons with simply a long reach not affected by the skill *Weapons like Gilgamesh's Enkidu are capable of binding and eventually killing beings with Divinity such as Heracles and Cú Chulainn *Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death can be avoided through a variety of ways such as a High Rank in Agility or Luck, High Divinity, Auto-Resurrection, Powerful Defensive Type Noble Phantasms, the Manipulation of Fate and Destiny/ and Certain Immortals *Can be rather Arrogant and Cocky *Is the Victim and possible Origin of a long-running meme in Fate where Lancers always die horrible deaths *Is heavily annoyed by and hates Modern Music like J-Pop *Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death consumes an intense amount of Energy Gallery Cú Chulainn Caster FGO stage 2.png|Cú Chulainn as a Caster Class Servant in Fate/Grand Order Cu Chuliann Prototype.jpeg|Cú Chulainn (Prototype) Cu Chulainn 4th Stage.jpeg|Cú Chulainn 4th Stage Portrait in Fate/Grand Order CE770.png|Cú Chulainn (Lancer), Cú Chulainn (Prototype), Cú Chulainn (Caster), and Cú Chulainn (Bererker Alter) together Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants based on Mythology Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Fate/stay night Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Visual Novel Combatants Category:Fate Characters